moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Matrix Revolutions - Extras
This article contains details of various background extras that die in The Matrix Revolutions, the final installment of the Matrix trilogy. *The Oracle's bodyguard Seraph goes to meet with the Merovingian, but the guards refuse to let him in and threaten to kill him. The guards are then ambushed by Morpheus, who snaps one guard's neck, and Trinity, who shoots the other guard in the stomach. *Morpheus, Trinity and Seraph kill five of the Merovingian's super-powered thugs in a shootout in the lobby of the club. Most are shot dead and the last one is smashed through a wall. *A fight ensues in the club, though it is unclear if any of the Merovingian's thugs are killed this time. However, Trinity holds a gun to the Merovingian's head and promises to pull the trigger unless he allows her to rescue Neo. *When the Zion docks are breached, the APU's on the dock all open fire as the Sentinels reach the opening. In the first few seconds of the battle, only dead Sentinels fall out of the breach. *As the Sentinels begin entering the dock, the APU fire spreads out. One APU is destroyed when the sentinel it shoots down crashes upon it. *Two Zion rocketeers start launching rockets at the Digger machine that breached the dock. As the Digger rights itself after falling through the dock, Sentinels swarm around it to protect it and take the rocket hits. *As the dock shootout continues, the troops call for a reload of ammunition. Kid and a number of other volunteers are ready to run out on to the dock platform as the shutter opens, only for a Sentinel to land between them as soon as the shutter opens. The guards manage to fry the Sentinel with lightning rifles before the robot can kill anyone. *'Zuka '- A Zion soldier pilotting an APU. His mech is tackled by three Sentinels and pushed off the bridge, sending him falling down to the lower levels and his death. *A massive serpent of countless swarming Sentinels pours into the dock. The guns continue to fire and an indeterminable number of Sentinels fall from the swarm, but do little to stop it as it tears into the dock's central tower, destroying it and killing all those within. *The first Digger is finally brought down when Charra destroys the last leg holding it up. *A second Digger breaches the dock, falling on to a bridge and smashing straight through it, killing three APU pilots at once. *The Mjolnir flies back to Zion with an endless swarm of Sentinels behind it. Countless Sentinels are destroyed by the ship's guns and others still are destroyed after being fried by the ship's repulsor pads. *Charra attempts to take out the second Digger from a higher vantage point, but two Sentinels fly into the path of her last rockets. *Sentinels start breaking in to the dock gates while Resistance fighters struggle to hold them back with lightning guns. *Another wave of Sentinels swarm into the dock and Resistance soldiers are seen being crushed, clawed and impaled by robotic tentacles. *Two more soldiers are ambushed by Sentinels in the tunnels. *Another APU pilot is bound by Sentinel limbs. *Captain Mifune makes a valiant last stand as he stands alone on a bridge with Sentinels swarming all around him. He continuously guns down countless Machines until his ammo starts to run dry. *When Kid runs out to reload Mifune's APU guns, the soldiers escorting him are grabbed by Sentinels and thrown down into the chasm below. *The Sentinels pursuing the Mjolnir destroy one of the aft repulsor pads, causing the ship's back half to crash and drag along the tunnel floor. The Sentinels on the aft are all either crushed or thrown off. *When the Mjolnir's aft hits the tunnel floor, the ammo feed for the aft guns is damaged. This causes some shells to go off prematurely and ricochet inside the ammo room, killing two crew members inside. *After Mifune is killed, Kid takes his APU and heads to open up Gate Three so the Mjolnir can enter. Eight Sentinels try to stop him, but he guns them all down. *One last Sentinel pounces on Kid's APU. Before it can kill him, Zee shows up and takes out the Sentinel with a lightning rifle. *The Mjolnir crashes through Gate Three and Link activates its EMP wave. The EMP shuts down every Sentinel in the dock and all the Sentinels that were chasing the ship, as well as the Sentinels that had yet to come through the Diggers' tunnels which tumble out lifelessly. *Lock orders for the shaft down into Zion be sealed off, but this only delays the Machines. When the next wave of Sentinels flood through into the dock, many of them attach themselves to the disabled Digger and reactivate it, powering themselves down by sacrificing their energy. *As the Logos approaches 01, Neo uses his newfound connection to the Source to destroy a barrage of Tow Bombs coming at the ship. *Trinity takes the Logos up into the sky as a horde of Sentinels envelop it. Upon breaching the lower atmosphere, the Sentinels clinging to the ship all freeze up and shut down. *After entering the Machine City, Neo is plugged into the Matrix one last time. Inside, he finds that Smith copies have taken over, implying that Smith has assimilated every bluepill and program in the entire Matrix. *Smith and all of his copies are destroyed when Neo allows himself to be assimilated. By willingly sacrificing himself, Neo achieves his goal of unbalancing the Matrix, which allows the Machines to reboot the system completely and thereby erasing Smith. Category:Extras Category:The Matrix (franchise) Category:The Matrix Revolutions